Oak Bonds
by BurgerTac
Summary: Sometimes the greatest bonds that we share are as strong as an Oak Tree. (One-shot Commission for Creshosk)


Today will be the best day Lynn Loud will have.

That's what she kept telling herself, at least. All through the early hours of the morning, from the shower, to breakfast, to getting on Vanzilla for school. Why was she so happy today? Was it the football game she won yesterday? Or maybe it was the meatball sub that she had packed away for lunch today.

No, it wasn't any of those reasons, though they did help her already good mood. The reason why she was so giddy with excitement, was one thing, more importantly one person. As she sat on the worn out seat of the old van, she thought about him. The object of her desires, and the one that she was happy to call hers.

She still remembers the time when they played in the swings, when he fell off and hit the mud, and also when they went out on their first date, getting ice cream together while holding hands. That day she hadn't taken a shower… But he didn't care, he still held her hand the whole time, acting like the perfect gentleman for the entirety of the date.

Lynn kept mulling over her love-struck thoughts, only to feel the sudden jerk of Vanzilla stop. She looked to her left, and saw her destination; School. Squeeing a bit with excitement, she rushed out of the van, pushing past her siblings and rushing to the door. There was still 10 minutes left before school began, and she had to hurry.

Running up the steps, and slamming open the double doors to the large building, Lynn was met with the main hall, filled with students of every shape and size. Tall, skinny girls, Short, fat boys all littered the hall, but she didn't care about them, they didn't matter to her at all.

All she wanted was her special someone.

Walking down the hall as to avoid hitting anyone, she made her way slowly to his locker. As she closed in, she saw him. Christopher. Holding her breath, she stepped up behind him. He was too busy looking inside to notice her. With a small smirk, she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, scaring the poor boy. He shrieked, and turned around, only to gain a wide smile at seeing her.

"Hey Lynn-bug! How's it going today?" Chris greeted her, the warmth in his voice palpable.

"Hey Chris! I'm doing fine, how about you?" She didn't know why, but he had a sort of effect on her, his warmth filling her with happiness she didn't feel anywhere else.

"So, same place after school?" asked Chris, almost teasing in his tone.

Lynn held in a cheer, she was so happy! Both Chris and her had a tradition, every day after school, they'd go to the big tree in the back of the campus, and just sit there, enjoying the breeze.

On Chris's side, it was much the same. Lynn made him so happy, so at peace around her. He truly felt lucky to have her as a girlfriend.

"I'll pick you up after school, ok?"

"Yeah. Its a date."

And with that, they parted ways for the school day ahead.

After a long day of boring assignments and tedious lessons, Chris was finally ready to spend some quality time with Lynn. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he waited the last five minutes before the bell.

He looked around the class, seeing the bored faces of his fellow classmates, and the various decorations strewn about. Looking at his own desk, he saw the assignment he had finished long ago, along with his pencil. Sighing, he took a second look at the clock, surprised that his bored observations had wasted the fiveinutes, the bell just seconds away from ringing.

As the bell rang, he packed his stuff hastily, almost tripping when getting his backpack on and running out of the door. Getting himself together, he took a quick drink of water from one of the hall fountains, giving himself a once over, in an effort to look presentable.

Stepping outside at the slightly cool winter air, he sat her sitting back against the guardrail of the stairs. His goddess, his girlfriend. Smiling warmly, he approached her, savoring the moment.

Lynn saw Chris approach, with that same warm smile greeting her. She made her own smile, and took his arm, walking to the big tree at the back of the school. As they got to the tree, she breathed in the air, the familiar scent of oak, and her boyfriend's jacket. This. This was the life she always wanted. A sports prodigy, a loving family, the greatest boyfriend around, this really couldn't get better.

They both sat against the strong oak tree, a symbol of their relationship, and sighed with contentment. The company they shared, one of the greatest gifts they had received.

Today was the best day Lynn Loud had.

**Author's Note:****I would like to give a big shoutout to Creshosk for commissioning this cute little one-shot from me! It was pretty fun, and even with a couple of distractkons around, I was able to finish it as well as i could envision. I hope you like it!**


End file.
